A Soldiers Magic
by AndracoDragons
Summary: What if you didn't need to be born with magic? What if you could be deemed worthy? Follow the story as Harry finds a new ally, a new friend, and receives a new set of skills all from a simple twist of faith.
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable story characters and plot are sole property to J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement. Now that, that is done with on to the story!

**Parsel Tongue**

_French_

{Flash Backs}

* * *

[Excerpt from Harry Potter The Goblet of Fire Chapter One]

It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.

Frank had no telephone, in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.

The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly. He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or

voices from overhead.

He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick. On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the every end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.

The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man — but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up.

"Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."

Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again.

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.

"I — I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think…"

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need

feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a buildup of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all.

"The — the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but — I do not understand – why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."

Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.

A slight pause followed — and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."

Another pause, more protracted, and then —

"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see…"

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard — any wizard — the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while — you know that I can disguise myself most effectively — I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person —"

"I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true…"

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected —"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I — I have no wish to leave you, none at all —"

"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship —"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord —"

"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. Then the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.

"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail — courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldermort's wrath —"

"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head — My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder —"

"If?" whispered the second voice. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition… Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us —"

"I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.

"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."

"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkin's."

"That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail — though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I — I thought she might be useful, My Lord —"

"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our

plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…"

"R-really, My Lord? What —?" Wormtail sounded terrified again.

"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end… but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkin's."

"You… you…" Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You… are going… to kill me too?"

"Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns…"

Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh — an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech.

"We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."

Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse — with amusement. He was dangerous — a madman. And he was planning more murders — this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was — was in danger — Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village… but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.

"One more murder… my faithful servant at Hogwarts… Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet… I think I hear Nagini…"

And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure. And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright.

Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer — What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him —

But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.

There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea… This man could talk to snakes. Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.

"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.

"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold.

The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.

"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.

"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier.

"All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back —"

"You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows… he always knows…"

"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However… why not? I will face you… Wormtail, come turn my chair around." The servant gave a whimper.

"You heard me, Wormtail."

Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.

And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound,

[End Excerpt]

And Frank Bryce did fall to the ground but not as was expected. As the green beam rushed towards him, along with his remembered bravery in times of action from the war he also remembered the tactics of fighting. He allowed his weak leg to give way and he crumpled to the ground. Frank knew this room and its contents well, as the boys of the village would come here and play with the swords. As a result of that tomfoolery there we many swords laying on the ground. (Riddle senior was an avid sword collector) He grabbed the nearest sword and was struggling to his feet groping for the wall to help him stand. The supposed lord Voldemort was already turning to the snake as Frank fell, looking to his snake.

"Dinner Nagi..Well what do we have here?" Lord Voldemort apprised the old obviously crippled muggle clutching the muggle weapon in his hand. "Wormtail it appears he has a bit of fight left in him, take care of him would you?"

"But My Lord my wand?" Wormtail replied.

"I have total confidence that you can handle an old muggle now get rid of him Peter" Said Voldemort with a air of finality.

Wormtail looked and Frank and charged him yelling like a maniac. Frank smiled, "Amateur" He thought as Wormtail or was it Peter? Thought Frank charged him he sidestepped him, stepping into the wall his back against it as his arm and sword swung down on the right wrist of his would be attacker.

The blade cut clean through and the "man" fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. Frank didn't wait long to be deafened by his screams he was already halfway down the hall to kitchen before the hand hit the ground. Moving faster then had in 25 years he got to the through the door. He suddenly remembered the snake and shut the door behind him, locking it. He hurried out into the yard as fast as his crippled leg would allow. He just got to the side of his hovel when he heard a crashing sound from the house.

"That would be the door then." Frank grumbled to himself as he ripped the sheet off his motorcycle it was his only transportation and riding it made him feel young and alive. He slid onto the seat and it was like his weak leg wasn't even there anymore. The engine turned over the first time as Wormtail/Peter stepped through the door. Frank flashed the bikes headlight in his face and started off going faster then he intended, as bright beams of light fell around him. The sword he used was still clutched in his hand as he rode away. He looked down at the weapon and smiled grimly it was his old smatchet from the war. He rode the roads for a while getting farther from the crazy men in the old house.

"Crazy men with a plan to murder." Thought Frank. "I must find this Harry Potter and warn him, help him if I can." He pulled off the road to small rest stop on the side of the road and sat on a bench that had a over hang. His previous plan to go to the cops was shot out the window by what those strange men did. He would have to go himself he just worried if he would be able to help at all.

As the old honorable man fell to sleep, magic was coming to a decision it hadn't considered in many many years.

* * *

Authors Ramblings

And there we are the first chapter. Yes I know it was mostly taken up but the excerpt from the book but it was needed to help set the story and to remind you all who Frank Bryce was. This is my FIRST Harry Potter Story and would like all the help I can get. Constructive criticism would be wonderful and anyone who would wish to beta me would also be useful as my grammar is absolutely awful.

This will be a Harry x Fluer story and it might even be a Harry x Fluer x OC if I so decide upon it.

A Smatchet was an actual British short sword in world war two so all you people out there who will be looking into that don't have to go out of your way to belittle this bad assery of a sword I found out about admittedly just recently.

Harry will be starting off the next Which I plan to post either tonight or tomorrow so you avid readers (if I have avid readers) wont have to wait too long.

Remember reviews keep my writing muscles energized and ready to write!


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer in the first chapter applies to this and all future chapters.

* * *

Harry looked at the ceiling feeling the anger of what he had just witnessed. How could he be so cold and callous? Wondered harry as he thought of the muggle that died at the hand of the dark lord.

"Wait why am I using the word muggle?" thought Harry, "It seems extremely offensive, but what else could I call non-magicals that others would understand?" Harry mulled this interest segue of his mind as he gathered his shower things. If there was one thing those monsters didn't subject him to it was being filthy. Petunia hated body order and filth in every form. It was the only thing harry ever saw Dudley or Vernon get in trouble for.

He showered quickly hoping to avoid making breakfast for the menagerie that was his extended family. They wouldn't make him cook if he was doing a more difficult chore and if he was to be doing chores he would do one of the few he enjoyed and that was gardening.

The garden was the first thing he had ever owned per se. as harry knelt into the soft loamy soil. When he was 4 the garden won the neighborhoods coveted "Best Garden" reward. When Petunia tried to take credit for it she was met with so much social back-lash, simply because the neighbors never saw her in the garden only little Harry. And also because they didn't want there most hated neighbor getting the coveted prize it was better for the heathen of Pivet Drive to receive the prize then her.

As Harry worked he wondered at 3 things one was the fact there seemed to be an inordinate amount of garden snakes today in his garden, two the old man from his vision he wasn't able to tell if he was hit by the curse then fell or fell and avoided the curse and three there was a violet rose on his rose bush. The snakes he ignored as the more snakes there was the less snails and other pests there was in his garden, the old man he put away for now knowing he most likely died if he avoided it or not. The rose on the other hand was new, he had seen the rose bush sprout different colors but usually red, yellow, and white. He reached out to touch the rose's petals and felt his magic drawn out of him.

He tried to remove his finger but it was stuck he noticed the the other roses were slowly turning violet and the rose he was touching was turning gold, then slowly as he felt the drain on his magic increase the other roses went from violet to gold as well. Before he heard a voice speak to him. He looked at the rose.

"**Hello hellloo? Rossses don't speak, speaker." **the voice chuckled and harry looked down seeing a very small brown snake. He also realized that his finger was his own once more and pulled it away quickly. He eyed the snake and said slowly

"**Hello and who might you be?"** Asked the very confused harry, snakes haven't come and talked to him personally beyond the snake from the zoo.

"**I am Hopi the spirit of the earth."** Replied the snake kindly and harry couldn't shake the feeling that the snake was much like Ms. Weasley which was weird because snakes weren't motherly at all. But he did latch onto the most interesting part of the information.

"**The ssspirit of the earth? Ssshouldnt you be much bigger then? I would think the basskalisssk was the ssspirit of the earth"** Mused harry.

"**Rude to a point are we not?" **said the snake. **"But that isss beyond the point, ahh to be young again"** the snake shook her head. **"The basskalisssk is the represssentation of death while I am the represssentation of life. Do not interrupt." **the snake stared pointedly at Harry before continuing. **"I am appearing to you because you have passed the ancient tests of adult hood. Well the Celtic ones anyways. You have cared for a plant your entire life and done very well, and you completed a great challenge, well you completed ssseveral but itss the basskilisssk one we are ssspeaking of, ass a ressult you have gained a true familier and elemental powersss" **The snake looked at him after it short speech, stareing him in the eyes after a few secounds of awkward scilaecne the snake said, **"You may sspeak now."** The snake prompted.

"**Oh" **Replied Harry dumbly.

"**Yess oh"** The snake replied.

"**Well then what is a true familiar and the elemental powersss?" **Harry asked the most obvious question.

"**Well Captain Obviouss, a true familiar iss a being you bond with on a deeper level it allowss you to telepathically communicate to him or her and you both gain certain abilitiess from the other. If you hadn't inadvertently completed the trials of the Celtss you mosst likely be bonded to your owl. Now that is imposssible as you have too many facetss of your perssonality to be bonded to her. Ass for the elemental powerss its exactly as it ssoundss you will be gain control and in the yearss to come massstery of the four elementss." **Lectured the snake.

"**Four elementsss? Why only thossse four? The japenessse have five, metal and wood."** pointed out Harry.

"**Ahh not assss dumb ass you play it up to be are you? Well then ssence this is your mosst interesssting question to date Ill tell you. You only gain the four becausssse you completed a sset of trials that held the belief of four elementsss if you had completed a Japanesssse set of trialss you would have sssix and if you completed a Egyptian one you would have five the fifth one being the sssoul." **Replied the snake.

"**If thessse ritualsss let you gain sssuch powerful abilitiesss why doessssn't everybody do them?" **Asked Harry.

"**Ssame reason your friend Hermione knowss ssso much more sspellsss then you do, like you to your ssstudying people do not want to put forth the effort."**

"**I sssee so what now? Are you to be my familiar? And how will I control my new found abilitiesss?"**

"**HA me a wizardsss familiar" **laughed Hopi. **"No I am not your familiar I have to many ressponssibilitiesss to be tied down in sssuch away"**

"**Sssounds like a commitment issssue to me" **Said harry with a cheeky grin.

"**A funny one are we? Well …. awe what am I talking about you got me"** Hopi chuckles. **"I won't hear the end of it from Chalchihuihtotolin"**

"**Who is****s**** Chal..Chalchi..who is****s**** thi****s****s person is****s**** he an other ****ss****spirit?" **Asked Harry stumbling over the name.

"**Do they teach you nothing at that placcce you call a school? Chalchihuihtotolin is the caretaker of magic he deccidesss who recceivesss and who doesssn't, he alssso maintainss the barrierss between realmss." **Hopi replied irately, thinking her friend was being forgotten. (She was right about that).

"**I'm s****s****orry I mean no dis****ss****respect I jus****ss****t never heard of him before"** Harry replied hastily.

"**Itsss all right but we ssshould get on with thisss act. I am alssso here to inform you a teacher isss coming to you sssoon but you will alssso teach him as the bessst way to learn isss to teach." **

"**Who is****ss**** coming?"** Asked Harry. **"Is it Remu****ss****s? Maybe even S****ss****irius****sss****?" **Harry asked hopefully.

"**No they were a our firssst choiccce but extricating cccircumssstance has prevented thossse from helping. No thisss will be a completely new player to the field."**

"**I sssee ssso someone I have never ssseen or heard about then?" **

"**Oh you have s****ss****een him as****ss**** for his****ss**** name it i****ssss****s..."** Hopi was saying before she was interrupted by a horse.

"Freak get in here now! I know full well you were hoping to get out of your chores by gardening but that can wait. Duddy-kins is hungry." She stalked over and grabbed harry by the collar. Looking down she noticed Hopi looking at her and Harry. "Disgusting snake." Said Petunia as she brought her high heel down on Hopi, leaving a mangled body behind and dragging a aghast Harry behind her.

_**Frank**_

* * *

Frank awaken to a small furry touch on his hand. Groaned and pain that wasn't there and he stood in shock. His olden pains were gone his leg didn't hurt his hands didn't hurt he didn't even feel what he referred to as the old man chills. His shirt felt tight stretched in ways he hadn't in a long time looked at his hands and found them whole and unblemished he ran to the rest stop restroom and after entering and flicking the light on stood in shock looking at the mirror, starring at his reflection. Somehow he had aged backwards in the night he now looked much like he did from when he was thirty. He left the restroom in shock. Was it all a dream? Thought Frank was the past 40 years and a night a hallucination his mind turning over this idea as he walked. He looked up to see a bat sitting on his motorcycle. And not just a normal bat a huge bat one easily large enough to take a small child and turn it into a denizen of the night bat. And it was looking him in the eye.

"Hello young'un" Frank spun around search for the owner of the voice until his eyes came back to the bat or where the bat use to be. Instead there sitting on his bike was a young boy no more then appeared to be ten.

"Hello but I'm afraid you are the young one here and could you please get of the bike? You could hurt yourself." said Frank.

The boy chuckled to himself. "If it will help with your sense of safety I'll get off but now is not the time for frivolous banter. I am Chalchihuihtotolin the caretaker of magic."

"Magic doesn't exist now where are your parents? And what is your real name?" Asked Frank he was getting annoyed with this boy. He looked into the sky trying to see if that bat was flying around, wouldn't do for the bat to pick up this boy.

Little did Frank know Chalchihuihtotolin was getting annoyed with him as well. He eyed the old now middle aged man. If only I made him a wizard when he first caught my eye, he is taking the age change rather well.

"Here ill prove my identity to you." Said the exasperated caretaker, then he changed into a giant of a man while looking youthful had a white beard extending to his feet.

Frank sat down on the pavement in shock. "Ho..How did you do that? Are you the one responsible for my appearance?" asked a shocked and intimidated Frank.

"Well in a way I was, I bequeathed upon you magic, you are a wizard Frank."

"No way but but I cant be a wizard I'm just an old man nothing magical about me."

"Ahh there you are wrong my good sir, you see mundanes such as your previous self and majority of people around you all have magic but instead of it manifesting as the ability to create fireballs and affect the outside world it turned inward making mundanes faster stronger and generally smarter then the average wizard or witch. Mundanes also get much more done and live a more productive life then magicals. Although magicals do tend to live longer as because they interact with magic they get a longer lifespan, quality vs quantity is very much the way of this." Said Chalchihuihtotolin turning slightly into a bit of a tangent.

"Is that why I am younger? The magic you gave me turned me the physical age of a magical?" Asked a confused Frank.

"Yes but lets get away from this for now you were on a mission were you not? Something about a boy and two psychopaths?" Stated Chalchihuihtotolin.

"Yes I am on a mission I'm just waiting until you get away from my bike which u have been blacking me from." replied an irate Frank.

"Yes yes I know but first you need to know a few things. Have a few charges set upon you and such. First off you are now a wizard but you have no training I'm sure the boy Harry Potter will do well to train you in that regard but keep your emotions under check your magic will react and the actions might not be favorable. Second you will need to train Harry in the ways of war, politics, and women. You are singly capable of this because you were a General in the army of the British you know how to run a war and how to get politicians to agree with you. And C do you know where young harry is?"

Frank looked at this man and thought about what he said if what he said is true then this Harry Potter was in deeper shit then he thought. He also realized that he did in fact not know how to find harry, his plan was to go to his niece's house and see if she could use her computer to find him. A long shot yes but computer were amazing things. He also realized the magic man had switched from numbers to letters and smiled.

"No I don't know where he is I was planning on using my Niece Petunia's computer to find him, and secondly shouldn't there be someone else to train him? And also you switched from number to letters in your listing." Said frank feeling good he got one over on the man for some reason.

"So I did didn't I?" Chalchihuihtotolin chuckled. "Either way it has to be you because I chose you the other choses are indisposed. And petunia you don't mean perhaps Petunia Dursley do you?" Asked Chalchihuihtotolin.

"Yes I do, she is my grand niece from my sister. How do you know her?" Asked Frank confused.

"Also what should I call you I can't pronounce your name and I'm not even going to try."

Chalchihuihtotolin laughed at that. "Well you can call me...Chad. And as for how I know you may be finding Harry Potter faster then you think though you might loose a few family members." The newly christened Chad frowned. "But it is time for me to go one of my fellow people need me. TTFN" And the steward of magic drifted off with the wind the smoke forming a bat shape before drifting off completely.

"Wait wait! Chad!" Frank felt silly calling for this being in such a way but its what he had to go on. When Chad did not appear he cursed and punched his fist into his palm, generating a electric spark. He yelped and danced away looking at his hands for damage. Well it appears that proves the magic. Eh thought. Well time to go to my niece, he looked around one last time before getting on his bike and driving down the mid morning highway.

* * *

Authors Musings

Woot Woot already a decent following on the story and here is the second chapter, thanks to those who like it but don't really have much to say other then keep reviewing! thanks to  .Best for being the first to review and thanks to ElementalBlade for being the first to pm me about it, thanks you two!

Remember the more you review the more the writing engine in my heart says "I think I can, I think I can"


End file.
